Rise of the Dark Lord
by lryroxmysox
Summary: Wehn Harry's daughter goes to school, she has to deal with new friends and love, and the rise of an evil even greater tahn Voldemart!


lol hay guysz I'm bak w/ a new stroy lol! thx 2 evryone ho revewed my 1st strory. i m glad u liekd it i guess it wuz bad byt i did pbetter thuis thyme. i ran sopellcheckjthis time and i also makedsujre that raechealdestriny was NOT A MRY SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(one)

so dun flaMWwe me plz.

i dunb pwn harry potter or any uv jkrowlings stuff but i do own raceael destiny & amebr desrtuby so duhn steeeeeell!11!1q asdokfkdlskfti mopdkeri6 fgcmdkloliluvronhessexylolewhk ery X 

Amber Destiny and harrty potter were hapily maried 4 a cu0ple of yeers, they had a kid. the kids name wuz Mary Sue Axcute Karen gregoria SariAH eFFIE Melinabeth Hermione Amber Destiny herman Fredierica Pippilotta Lynne Harmon Raechel Kristin Pedro Ylettera Amanda kagome Sakura Mohammed Kyoto Fantrasia "Sparklypoo" "Killer" "K-Dawg" "Big pants" Potter. Her golden ebony raven silver crimson magenta hair cascaded down her back and her hazel green cinnamon gold black reddish silver eyes sparkled with mystery. She had curves in all the right places, and a mysteriously tragic but still somehow lovely crescent moon shaped scar on her bare shoulder. Her ears were pointed, furry, elver cat ears, and her wings were shimmery gossamer. rachel destiny sure was speshul that's for sure. (that's wut they call her but also her othger names cuz those are her names 2) She was a n only child and her parents kept her away frum other chilluns cuz they didnt' w2ant her 2 be killed cuz of there ebil enimi4es. expect 4 ron & 'mione's

childrings.

they had ten chuldrins. there was fred george who onl;y spoolke in alliterashun. gorge fred only spoke in babelfish'd chinese. Hermione Jr. was an ugly bookworm ho none liked cuz she was an ugly bookworn who nun liked. Harmony Anne Felicity Christancia was a sweet kind normal girl of average intelligence and looks and she was not a mary sue, but infortunately 4 u, the story is not about her. (LOL! u thot dis mite be good huh?) JayZ wuz a kool kiddo who talked in rap even tho he was a middle-class white wizard who had only listened 2 CHAPLEAU of lilcoln park songs. Percival William charLES ginevra wuz a genderly, confused shim who rote bad poetry and cut shimself. we dun tink s/he's cool so we won't talk abought shim. in fact lets just say that s/he died or something. thewn there was michelle ho was a prep-tastic cheeleader who cheered 4 da quidditch teem. she had hairy black i-brows like hermoine but her hair wuz blonde so they all new she wuz faking it. Raechel destiny didn't like her cuz she was a slut. She wuz fifteen and so wazs her twin Orlando wO was relly hawt and blonde too even tho neither ron nor heroine was blonde so it wuz prolly pretty imopossbile unless he died his hair but he didn't so peeple thot he was hermione and dracos love child frum wen they shared a bedroom as head boy and girl in 7th yr. ron jr. wuz ten and stupid and dumb leek his dad and he wuz a perv cuz he kept spying on rAECHEL DESTINY WHENEVER SHE STAYED AT THE WESLEY's house and took a showeer and she didnt leik that cuz it wuz pervertefd. Sunflower Stardust raevensong wuz 2 yrs old and cute and a result od the time ron and hermione stayed at a hippy commune for a vacationl.

wen rachel destiny was abot 2 start her fifth yr hogweryts she went 2 dA burrow to meet her frends ho were gouing 2 hogwarts. she was frends w/ orlando and fred geroge and gorge fred, but not JayZ or Reno Jr. or hermoine jr. or michelle or the shim or the baby cuz it was dum and she only kinda lieked harmony but not really cuz harmony was better than her and rachel destiny new it so she secretly loathed harmony and decided 2 further ttake overcanon. anyway she wenbt w/ her gfiends to diagonaly 2 buy st0ff and she bot a broom and it was a SpiffyShooter 3,000,000,o00 and it went very fast and it ran on sparkle dust, or cystal meth, cuz it wuz HARDCORE and it was evn beter than than her dad's boom which was pretty cool but not as cool as the SpiffyShooter. Then she bot stuff and went 2 da treain platfrom 9 and three suymthings (lol! I firgot wut platform nine and three quarters wuz cal7led!) and they went on the train and there she met up w/ her friends frum spool.

anyway, when rachel destiny came to tghe bus stiop at ada trait station she waved to her bestest friend Kimberly Ann, weho wacks almost asd perfcet as she was, but wasn't so rachels sdetstiny liked thfat.

":Omg! hi!" sjouted kimbery amn. "Lik4e omtg u look SO COMPLEXLY AWESOSKME! LET ME HIG DIS AWESOMEONESS!" so dey hogged and wuz happy.

"hey, reachel destiny!" souetd orlando, flshing her a peryl white smile. she almost dfainted, but didn't becauses she waz rachel destiny and she don't faitn b/c she waz sooo perfetc and stil is

"likre omg he totally lurvsss u!" kim amm said

"I kow!" said rachel destiny in a cheery voice cause she knrew everrthitng cause she warts specuial.

"Yo yo yo! Mo mo mo! I bez al ight cuz I anit in no fight. I goin to hogwats cause it's so scool, hey litte sis get otta my shoe!"

"JayZ ur so gay! Omg u just totally emnbarred me!' orladneo complained and it made rachel desitny blush cauz she thot is waz cute! "I'll sit wit u on da train ok, rachel desitny?"

"Ok !" she shouted bak. both od dem had to say buys to dey paranrts.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" she cried, huggeing bot her paranerts

"bye love, I lurv u!" both her paretns shouted. den she saw orlando and da rest of da wesleay kids sain byw to daey paretns. hormone sr was big and fat and a slob and a drunk and rachel destiny didn't kno why her parnets waz freidns wit her.

"Uhgnnd, bye, ahgihfngdf sons and kids...ufghh u da crap rappa! shut the && up! u suck and cant rap!" but jayz kepty rappign anywa cuz he kne his mum waz a drukee. ron sr was tall and skinny cyz moine ate all da food. but eh still wuz wit her cuz no 1 kne whhy.

ten dey gopt on dfa trane and met tere ocher frend draco JR. ho wuz da sun of remus and draco. he was a man baby but his friends accepted him because draco had tat him how to Aviate kavader peeplw and he scared them too. he was a gulf werewilf and relly hawt too but not as hot as orlando.

and then sum stuff happened but I fogret cus I lost the page it wuz written on lol. it burned up. I was angry at my parents and I qwanted 2 smoke sumthin but ididn't have any pot so I roled up da papr and smoked it. it wuznt very fun cuz I got a papercut on my tongue and I am pretty sure I have lung cancer now. LOL! it okat! I herd the devil can be prety furgibing)

then they got 2 hogwarts and then...

LOL! cliffy! u'll just haff 2 review 2 lern more. if I dun get 10000 reviews ill kill myself lol!1!1!I nosweriously guys i will so review if u dun want me to smoke myself into a druggy haze and drive my car into a nursing home! lol! cyq!


End file.
